poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tri-Cross Relay (MMFG)
This is how the Tri-Cross Relay starts in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. The Students are waiting and cheering, Photo finish makes a Flash, Dr. X arrives to the Principals, And Cherubimon makes an Announcement Principal Cherubimon: Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay! cheering Principal Cherubimon: In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross. Archery, Flain, Vaka-Waka, Krader and Lunk are preparing to do Archery, At Speed skating, Meltus, Kamzo, Magnifo and Zaptor are ready to do Speed skating, and in Motorcycle, Gobba, Mal, Globert and Krog are ready to do Motorcycle Principal Cherubimon: So if the competitors are ready... airhorn the games begin, Vaka-Waka and Lunk goes first, The race begins as, Vaka-waka and Lunk jump over the Haystack, Get the arrows each, Then swings a rope, And Vaka-Waka Fires 3 arrows at the moving target and hits a bullseye Principal Cherubimon: Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay. Duncan (Total Drama): Try harder, Lunk. Lunk (EG): I'm trying. Lunk tries to shoot an arrow to the target, but it got too slow, Then Flain jumps but trips over the haystack Vaka-Waka (EG): Come on! Courtney (Total Drama): Try harder! Fires an arrow to the moving Target, But it keeps missing, As Flain swing the rope to Vaka-Waka, But it almost fell to the mud Vaka-Waka (EG): Hurry up! Zoey (Total Drama): Lunk, take a deep breath and shoot! Lunk (EG): Breathes fires an Arrow to the Target, and Successfully hit a Bullseye Duncan (Total Drama): Yes! Lunk (EG): Cool, Okay Krader, Your up! Runs and jumps over the Haystack, After Flain finally made it, Then Krader swings a Rope, Then Shoots an arrow at the Spinning target and hits the bottom Lunk (EG): Good one. was struggle to hit the Target, And he shoots and arrow at the target but misses Vaka-Waka (EG): You idiot! Meltus (EG): Hurry up already! Krader (EG): Breathes fires an arrow in slow motion, And hits the spinning target, and gets a bullseye Krader (EG): Yes! the Speed Skating Starts, Magnifo and Zaptor Starts skating around, The Wondercolts are in the lead Principal Cherubimon: And Canterlot is off to an early lead! Duncan (EG): Go, Zaptor, go! Zaptor (EG): Yee-haw! Flain tried to use a arrow to hit the spinning Target and make a bullseye, But he keeps failing and missing it again and again Flain (EG): This is so difficult! fired an arrow, but hits the wall, The Spinning Target breaks the arrow Vaka-Waka (EG): Come on! Vaka-Waka looks at Magnifo and Zaptor Skating into the lead and winning Vaka-Waka (EG): sourly Well, that's just fantastic! Lunk (EG): I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep. Krader (EG): You said it. Zaptor (EG): Whee! Zaptor and Magnifo crossed the line, The Wondercolts are in lap two, Making Flain Anxious Principal Cherubimon: If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race. Flain shaking tried to fire an arrow, But it drops, and picks it up nervously Globert (EG): You're really bad at this! Krader (EG): That's it! I can't take anymore! then arrives to Flain Krader (EG): Ya have to stop aimin' at the target. Vaka-Waka (EG): sarcastic Oh, that makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much! Krader (EG): Ya have to stop aimin' at where the target is an' aim at where the target's gonna be. Vaka-Waka (EG): sarcastic Yeah! Definitely take advice from the person sourly you're competing against! Krader (EG): Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not? Flain (EG): Okay. Krader (EG): Then trust me, Remember, Take a deep breath. Flain (EG): breath Krader (EG): And let the arrow go...riiiiight....now! fires an arrow in slow motion, And finally hits a spinning target, Making it a bullseye, As Kamzo and Meltus Starts skating to catch up Vulk (EG): That was cool. Lillipup: That's our guys! Zorch (EG): Good job! Shuff (EG): See, I was feeling the truth. Seismo (EG): That's right. Max into Cragster Max Cragster Max: Awesome! then, The Device opens and Drains all of the Cragsters' Powers Cragster Max: Eh...what...are...you...doing?! Flain (EG): I don't know. to close his device something weird is going on. Device successful drains them, turning back to normal, As he closes the device but trips over, The Device opens, the haywire portals appear, Which making Flain shocked in horror to see this, During the speed skating, The wondercolts have 5 laps and the Shadowbolts have 4 laps Principal Cherubimon: Canterlot only has two laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time! Meltus and Kamzo push Magnifo and Zaptor out of the Way, They crossed the line and the Shadowbolts are the in lead, They cheered, Kamzo skates into the device, As Flain tries to stop it, Kamzo crossed the line, As Magnifo and Zaptor try to catch up, The Device electrify, Many Plants appears from the portal, When Flain was trying to stop it, The Wondercolts Lap 7 Magnifo (EG): Come on! Zaptor grabs Magnifo's Leg, He kicked it, And Zaptor Skate Faster, Pushing Meltus and Kamzo out of the way, Crossing the line, Earning lap 8, and so as, Meltus, Kamzo and Magnifo, As Photo Finish Flashes it, Then Mal, Gobba, Globert and Krog are ready, The Motorcycle starts, They Drive up, Reaching on top of the hill then goes down, While Flain was trying to stop it, The monster Vine grabs him Flain (EG): Help! Drives and flies over the water Gobba (EG): Awesome! Students cheered, As the contestants raced and drive faster, When A opening portal of a monster plant appears Gobba (EG): Uh-oh! dodges it, When all the principals look shocked, Mal raced against Globert Globert (EG): Oh no. plant monster eats Globert, But Mal slips the Motorcycle, making it a fallout, Students gasped Krog (EG): DANGER!!!! Krog climbs higher to the Monster Plant, While chewing the motorcycle and Globert avoiding getting eaten, As he flies up, lands and Drives, Krog is in the lead, As Gobba looks at Mal, He was in Danger, He drives back to save him, Mal looks at the Monster Plant, As Globert fells down, And the monster plant eats the motorcycle, As they about to eat Mal, Gobba rescues him, and avoids getting eaten Mal: Gobba, you saved me! Gobba (EG): I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food. Jawg (EG): So we can max up! Gobba, Chomly and Jawg max into FangGang Max, As Dr. X looks at the FangGang Max, Principal Azulongmon Smiles nervously FangGang Max: We can still win this! Mal Drives, FangGang Max rushes. Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Sci-Mike tries to fight the plants off, Krog Goes for a flight and lands, But fell to a big hole, As the Planet monster are about to eat Krog, FangGang Max fights the Plant monster, As Mal catches up, He rides faster and goes for a flight and lands, And rushes it, Then Krog, Gets up and rides, Then FangGang Max sees the Plant monster are going to eat Krog and Mal, as the both Motorcycles jump over the tires, Fangang Max Defeats the Plant Monster, As Mal and Krog is ready to win the race, Mal goes faster, And Reached the Finish line, Winning the race Principal Cherubimon: Canterlot wins! Students Cheering, Crystal Prep Students Jeering, Which makes Dr. X Really crossed Principal Cherubimon: Attention, students, please proceed to the gym. Flain closes the Device, The Plant monsters disappear and the portals closes, As 21 Eg Mixels arrived to Mal Krader (EG): Is everybody all right? Max Arrives in victorious FangGang Max: Better than all right! We won! Mal: Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it! Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Sci-Mike arrives Flain (EG): Um, excuse me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works. FangGang Max: That's okay. Neither do we. Flain's Device Glows and opens Flain (EG): Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again! the Device Drains the FangGang Max's powers, They watched in horror, And Gobba, Chomly and Jawg turned back to normal Flain (EG): I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how! Mal: What do you mean you don't know how?! Flain (EG): I don't know. Sci-Mike did this better, But it keeps getting worse and worse! the Portal Opens revealing a Night sky moon, Dr. X Looks and watches it Flain (EG): It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! I don't know how that works either. Mal: Is there anything you do know?! Like how to get our magic back?! Or how to fix the portal to Planet Mixel?! Flain (EG): Planet Mixel? Mal: You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?! Mal angrily closes the Device, The portal closes Flain (EG): But I wanna understand! Mal: But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger! Flain (EG): What!? I want to understand! Mal: You just making things worse, Because you put the lives of my friends in danger! Flain (EG): How could you?! Mal: Enough Flain, I don't wanna hear about you again! Flain (EG): Eyed I want to understand.. I really do, I'm sorry, It's my fault. crying Vulk (EG): Don't cry Flain! Crying Zorch (EG): Flain? Crying run off crying Lillipup: Wait guys, Don't cry! Sci-Mike: Guys wait! they runs off to follow them, Mal felt Awful and heartbroken Mal: I was being a bad goth, What have I done? Dr. X watches them with a evil smile, Then the principals arrive Dr. X: You can't possibly call that a fair race. Principal Azulongmon: Dr. X, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage. Dr. X: Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings! Principal Azulongmon: Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie. Dr. X: A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on. Dr. X leaves, Mal sadly walks to them Mal: I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening. Principal Azulongmon: It's isn't your fault, Mal. Mal: Isn't it? I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. I just didn't wanna be a villain, I just wanted to be nice, And now Dr. X thinks we're cheating. Principal Azulongmon: It doesn't matter what Dr. X thinks. Mal: But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around...because of me. Duncan (Total Drama): Don't worry. We'll get it sorted soon. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55